Unexpected
by kate474
Summary: what would you do if you realize your life had come to an end? Based on Prim's LIFE. ONE-SHOT please review if you likeeeeeeeeeeee review and fav


**Unexpected**

**hey guys, how´s everyone? this story talks a little bit about life and how short it may be, hope you guys enjoy it and please **

**review, follow, favorite, sorry for typos.**

**ill wait for your opinions.**

**Based on Prim's death**

* * *

The ache at the base of my neck was stronger than ever before. An empty space inside of my chest cried for me to shut it, but I could barely move, I couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried, it was useless, my lips were glued, and a strange feeling in my thought forbade me to pronounce something. I could hardly prevent my tears from falling down my pale-dead cheeks. I was numbness. My eyes were looking forward, but all I could afford to see was nothing, I was just too busy inside my puzzled deep mind. Reality seemed like a lame television comedy program, but that could be because I could not afford to accept this new reality in my life.

Looking down to my feet, the grass was as green as a winter meadow, although it still looked beautiful to me. Every now and then, I wondered how I ended up this way, lost and so lonely, looking for someone to hear, someone to listen. But everything I could remember was a blinding light in front of me, followed by a frighteningly strong squeal. I could not say who screamed that way, but I could tell by its high, that it was a woman, anyway everything apart form that is fuzzy. My heart is now beating weakly, it's almost impossible to hear, or to feel. My breathing is now slower, is like my lungs are tired, and it also brings a deep unknown burn, that makes me want to kneel, so I hug myself to try to stop the flames, but they boil my blood and reach for my veins.

I fall upon the burn and kneel on the ground, with my arms around me, trying to stop the burn. But suddenly when it seems to get worst, it vanishes, and now is like it never happened, as if the burn had been the work of my imagination, one very real hallucination.

I stand up slowly from the ground, scared, of what the people around me would say about my behavior, but apparently no one notice. It was again like if nothing had happen. So I raise my look forward, I can see the distant gray mountains, they looked so peaceful, so perfect, so far away from everything. They make my desire of running away, of disappearing grow stronger and bigger.

Just run down the gray wet grass and throughout the cemetery fog. But as I couldn't move, it was worthless, imagining a way out of something that was already done. Trying to find a reason for things that were already gone. A cold innocent breeze blew at my backs, forcing me to embrace myself strongly, tying in a weak intent to protect my body from the skin-paling breeze.

I raised my head again and I look to the old man that was almost three meters away. He was wearing a white long gown that fell from his neck to his feet, on top of it he wear a large shirt with the cross symbol in the middle, it was also white except that the cross was red, just like a bloodish red, he also wear around his neck a white scarf type clothe. He had his arms outstretched with palms facing the cloudy sky, with a large, heavy book in this left hand. He was saying some words to the air, for everyone to hear. As he read the last words, he raised his eyes to the sky and kisses the book's cover, and addressing the audience again he said "let her rest in peace". And everybody at my backs repeats at the same time, "Amen".

It was time for everyone to come close to the coffin and say their last good-byes. I was the first to go, but again I was static, so people started to go before me, a medium height lady walk towards the coffin with her husband, a tall height man, she had short brown hair and had a handcraft on her right hand. She was pressing it inside her hand, from her eyes tears flow, and she hold tighter to her husband. Her husband was a serious men, which show no expression at all, he got white hair, and he was starting to get bold. I could tell he was trying to stay strong, but seeing the person inside the coffin, make one naive tear drop fall from his face that was quickly whip out by the man's hand. It took me just a while to recognize them, they were my parents.

I wanted to scream but I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to. But once they were going away, I screamed my mother's name. She didn't seem to hear the first time I screamed, but the second time I did, she turned to me, but I was just in front of her a she didn't seem to notice.

How was it possible for her not to see me? Y tried again but she was already gone. I tried to move, but I couldn't I was stuck. Then I saw my best friend, she was walking towards the coffin I screamed her name, but she didn't hear me neither, I force myself to move, but it was almost impossible. She was followed by some other people that look familiar to me. Not one of them heard me when I screamed. What was going on? Was this another terrible nightmare? Will it return to how it was before? Or was it just another stupid joke? I walked towards the coffin, dragging my feet as if they were rocks, trying to get as fast as I could, to find an answer to all this mess.

Once I was closed the coffin I was way too tired to give another step, but I did, I leaned toward the coffin to see who was inside, and once I did, I couldn't believe it, but everything become clear, that person inside the coffin, that person who had recently died, that person all this people cried for, that person, was me.


End file.
